choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:America's Most Eligible Season 10 Choices/@comment-35400529-20181031185336/@comment-3452092-20181111233919
Oh good grief no! I'm not saying people haven't implied that. I have no idea if they have implied that or not, so I will take your word for it. I however do not believe that at all. In my opinions using diamonds is 100% not cheating. A lot of the things you can use diamonds for are things that you would logically do in those situations anyway, so I cannot imagine how it would be cheating. I dislike the idea that you can't win without diamonds a great deal, because I'm not going to do it, but that's because it's not worth it to me to spend my diamonds that way. I certainly don't think it's cheating. If they had caught my attention enough I definitely would have spent diamonds here. They didn't and there are some things that probably are cheating . . . such as looking at the tapes . . . but that probably would have been high on my list because it was interesting, so . . . yeah. And I get you about seeing people hate on a book. The only book I have truely agreed with the hate on was Home for the Holidays and I loved that book until the MC, Holly, and Wyatt ganged up on Nick for leaving and then I was done. And then on top of that he came back and decided, "Hey, this is a good book after all." No, actually, no. Obviously I haven't read the actual book, but the little I did read was blah and even if it wasn't, they treated him like dirt and he apologized. No. No, no, no! But you know what I never did with that book. I never told Pixelberry what I thought. In fact I might have said something nice about it, because that has become my reflex. Read enough bad comments about a book I like and I take to twitter to praise the book. I think I even praised Veil of Secrets for having the scariest scene (to me) in Choices . . . while I was more or less bored to death with the book. . . because it did. I'm scared of heights. And I wasn't trying to blast you. I was reacting to some things all over the site which where relevant to your comment. In fact in a way I was trying to agree with you in at least the first half of your statement. In case it wasn't clear . . . I may not like this book. It may bore me and I may hate Mack with as much as is in me to hate a fictional character, but I am THRILLED that it is getting a sequel. I just hope the books I love, especially the one that is getting so, SOOOOO much hate right now don't get prematurely ended and get at least one, preferably two sequels. And in case that isn't clear. I LOVE Across the Void and I don't understand where this hate is coming from. Maybe that's because I don't care about the love interests beyond them being characters, but . . . wow. Just wow.